Steal the Sun from the Sky
by Melissande
Summary: What if Lita left the WWE because she was pregnant? What if only a handful of people knew and the father wasn’t one of the chosen few? What would happen next?


Title: Steal the Sun From the Sky

Author: Mel

Summary: What if Lita left the WWE because she was pregnant? What if only a handful of people knew and the father wasn't one of the chosen few? What would happen next?

Disclaimer: I own nada except the child, characters belong to Vince and themselves, story idea belongs to Kori

Rating: Currently PG, will more than likely go up later in the story

Pairings: pervious Lita/Edge, future Lita/?; Stephanie/Triple H, Trish/Jericho

Note: Answer to this challenge at LitaFics placed by Kori: Whilst trying to fall asleep last night, I was struck with a plot bunny.. So, since I'm not sure if I'll be able to write this myself... Here we go.

Based on a what-if scenario...

What if, when Lita left the WWE, it wasn't because of retirement but because she was pregnant? In this scenario, however, the father of the baby would not know.

Now, any and all details are up the author. That includes:

- pairing  
- whether or not she tells the father  
- whether or not she returns to wrestling  
- friends pool

Notes: I'm saying Lita never defended her title against anyone until her retirement match which is really her retiring with it, per a stipulation by McMahon. If you don't find any of this believable, I don't care! It's fiction and that means I can make up my own universe. Playing with Lita/Edge, no Lita/Edge/Matt triangle. Was Lita/Edge/Kane with Lita and Edge getting together off-screen. Matt and Lita broke up ages ago b/c well I don't like him and definitely not him and her together.

0x0x0x0

Prologue

The little reading on the stick only confirmed the woman's suspicions. Suspicions she'd had for a little over two weeks, one thing that lead to her reasoning was the lack of her period coming. It was a week late and she was always regular. And two being that she'd been feeling awfully queasy lately.

"Well I guess this means I'm following in your footsteps after all Trisha, just backwards."

The blonde of course was not present, in fact the red head was the only one present, but soon, very soon she'd have to share her news. The only question was if the father was going to be included.

0x0x0x0

November twenty-sixth. Not a real special day for any reason to anybody, except it was a special day for a special reason to her. She was retiring today. Actually she was leaving wrestling so she could have her baby with out having the pregnancy integrated into a storyline and used to make money. God forgive her for ever letting any part of her personal life be used for monetary gain again.

She had been mentally berating herself for even getting near a wrestling ring while pregnant, good thing in the title match against Mickie on Raw the past week, she had had interference, having used a substitute instead of wrestling. Amy smiled glad that Stephanie McMahon had such a creative mind.

Stephanie McMahon, the Billion Dollar Bitch, who underneath it all was really a sweetheart, as well as one of Amy's two best friends, the other being Trish Stratus. The three women making quite a trio backstage.

Stephanie was also one of two people who knew she was pregnant.

When Amy had taken the test two weeks ago, she had spoken to Stephanie the very next day and had decided to definitely let her contract run out and retire.

It had been a tough decision, but one she was glad she'd made. Amy loved wrestling, but knew she'd have to devote so much time to her child that it would become her number one priority over wrestling, and well that was hard to do in today's world. No Amy had always wanted to be a hands on mom. The station wagon, well not that per se, but anyway, white picket fence, husband, and children. She'd always dreamed of a perfect family, especially since her family growing up was anything but. But of course that was not to be.

No Amy was destined for single motherhood, despite the fact that she was in a relationship, well not anymore. No that had changed approximately a week before Amy had taken the test that had changed her life. Her boyfriend of over two years had suddenly ended things. He'd given no warning and no reason other than he was bored.

Amy was still of course reeling from that, then to find out she was pregnant. And was now leaving the only thing she'd ever truly wanted to do with her life. Well it was enough to make anyone emotional and tired.

Yeah that was the reason for the tears. Not the ending of the relationship, although she had truly begun to picture him when she saw the family. He was the father and there were three kids, two boys and a girl, all with his eyes and her smile.

Oh well one dream shattered to make way for a new one.

0x0x0x0

Note: So I'm gonna say Lita got knocked up in late October, making her due date near mid to late July 2007. Also not sure if Lita's pairing will be with the father of the baby or someone else.


End file.
